Thirty Love Shots for a Threesome
by Dazed Dreamer
Summary: LJ thirtyforthree comm. HaruAkaMaru Thirty oneshots for a certain threesome, Niou, Kirihara and Marui. Shot 3: Niou lays down some rules for his new roommate. Shot 5: The trio search for a pet at the pet store. Pity the store clerk.
1. Insecurities

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Prince of Tennis nor any of its characters. Used Sandileina's Rikkai naming system:) For Haru, Maru, and Mura-buchou. Think that's about it.

**Author's Notes: **Done for thirtyforthree LJ comm. Claimed the threesome: **Niou x Akaya x Marui.** (Order doesn't matter really). I am currently in love with the HaruMaru pairing, but MarKiri is still sitting in my mind as well. So what's better than a threesome? XD

If you spot any grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes, please send me a PM or a review, if it's not too troublesome to do so! I'll correct them, even if they're little things like a missing comma somewhere.

Enjoy the first shot! (There's twenty-nine more to come)

**Warnings: **...not much really...

**Title: **Insecurities  
**Theme:** 02. Lost  
**Summary: **Just understand us.

* * *

"They think we're weird, don't they?" 

I can't help but have doubts, because really, who would accept us? We were seen as freaks; three guys in love with each other. Sure, we were still famous for being in the tennis team. Mura-buchou and the others still talked to us. Fangirls still flocked to our tennis matches, squealing as Maru so much as popped a bubble, sighing as Niou-senpai so much as uttered a 'puri', and screaming as soon as I entered the courts, not even lifting my racket yet.

But as soon as the matches were over, they all turned their backs on us. Fangirls throwing disgusted looks at us and the other regulars keeping their distance.

"Who cares what they think?"

Niou-senpai tries to make me feel better, safer. He isn't really good at those things. He's better at putting down others and being mean.

"Don't worry, Aka-kun, we still have each other!"

Maru always tries to be cheerful and happy. I think he wants his positive attitude to somehow infect me as well. It works, but just a little bit. It's only a temporary thing after all. As soon as one other person looks at us in a disgusted way, it dissipates.

It's hard to be in the middle of the relationship (and I'm speaking both literally and figuratively here). I'm caught in between Niou-senpai's cold uncaring attitude and Maru's hyper and happy mood. Maru and I have frequent arguments, but Niou-senpai always manages to fix us up. It's hard to believe that someone like him can be as gentle as he is to us.

Our relationship works in a weird, but somehow calming way. We turn to each other for help. We're in love with two persons at once. But love is love, isn't it? You can't really direct the heart to act a certain way. That's what they always say, the ones who make those mushy love quotes that Maru likes to read. They say 'follow your heart'. And we did.

People should just understand that.

* * *

**End Notes: **In the coming shots, their roles might be reversed, I don't know. It depends. But most probably, their roles will be the same. 

Also, if you have some time, please check out my other HaruMaru fic. 50 Red and Silver Sentences. I'd appreciate it if you reviewed as well. :)

Oh, and any ideas for a better title or summary, please tell! I'll also be changing the 'Character' filter thing depending on the latest one-shot.

Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review to make my day...(A fellow HaruMaruAka/HaruMaru/MaruKiri fan is appreciated!)


	2. Fireworks

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Prince of Tennis nor any of its characters. Rikkai-naming system (not all, just some) from Sandileina.

**Author's Notes: **Done for thirtyforthree LJ comm. Claimed the threesome: **Niou x Akaya x Marui.** (Order doesn't matter really). I am currently in love with the HaruMaru pairing, but MarKiri is still sitting in my mind as well. So what's better than a threesome? XD

If you spot any grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes, please send me a PM or a review, if it's not too troublesome to do so! I'll correct them, even if they're little things like a missing comma somewhere.

This one's a bit lighter than the first. I had a hard time trying to see which two characters I should put int he Characters' section. DX So I settled on counting which name I typed in more. XD Niou came in 10, with Kirihara at 9. Marui had the most name mentions! More than 10! (I didn't bother to count after 10) Oh and:

_Helpful Hinder_ (you didn't leave an email, so here's your reply):: I know Marui is Marui with an 'i' but the first shot was done with Akaya's point of view, and he calls Marui 'Maru' without an 'i' and Niou 'Niou-senpai'. X) Thanks for the review, though. Glad you liked it.

Enjoy the second shot! (There's twenty-eight more to come)

**Warnings: **Shonen-ai of course, but you should know that already.

**Title: **Fireworks  
**Theme: **29. Water  
**Summary: **It's raining, but that doesn't stop this threesome from 'playing'

* * *

"Hurry up, Haru! We're gonna miss it!" 

"Yeah, get movin', Niou-senpai!"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'. Jeez, calm down, will you?"

Marui's eyes brightened up as Niou plopped down next to him on the grass. "When does it start?"

"Anytime now, Maru!" replied Kirihara, making himself comfortable by laying his head down Marui's lap.

"Senpai," corrected Niou, shifting a little so Marui could rest his head on his shoulder.

Kirihara frowned. "That's so unfair, Niou-senpai! We're lovers, right? So don't I get the right to-"

"It's starting!" announced Marui excitedly, cutting off the rest of Kirihara's words.

The trio watched the blue and green lights sparkle in the dark sky. Red and yellow, purple, orange and gold fireworks set off in the night, emphasized by loud booms and bangs.

"Wow, that was a good one!" cheered Marui.

"Say it, don't spray it, Maru-senpai," complained Kirihara as he felt a drop of something wet near his mouth.

Niou smirked. "You've tasted Maru's spit at least a dozen times now, bratling, so don't complain."

Marui turned red. "Hey! I wasn't 'spraying it', Haru!"

Kirihara frowned again. "See, you're doing it again!"

"Hey, I feel it too, so it definitely isn't my spit!"

Niou rolled his eyes. "It's raining, you idiots."

Sure enough, more droplets of water came down from above, slightly soaking the trio.

"Why aren't the fireworks stopping?" asked Kirihara curiously. "Wouldn't they, like, die out? Like fire does?"

Niou sighed. "More importantly, why are we still out here? We're supposed to be running, like normal people would, and looking for some shelter so we're not soaking to the bone."

Marui bounced excitedly. "You wanna stay out and play in the rain? We should!"

Kirihara nodded in agreement. "We'll have a bath when we get home after. So we won't get colds, ne, Niou-senpai? Can we?"

Niou grinned at the two. "By _play_, you do mean _my_ kind of play, right?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Marui pushed him playfully. "Haru, you pervert! We meant running around and jumping on puddles!"

Kirihara looked at the redhead, cocking his head to one side. "We did? I was thinking more along Niou-senpai's lines, too."

Marui's eyes widened as the pair walked closer to him. "Hey! I just want to play today, though! It's been so long since it's rained, hey! Are you guys listening to me?"

Niou and Kirihara exchanged a look before pouncing on Marui.

* * *

**End Notes:** I got the inspiration from yesterday, Canada Day, coz we watched the fireworks show (just from our apartment balcony though) and it wasn't raining either but yeah. X) 

Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review please...


	3. Room Rules

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Prince of Tennis nor any of its characters. Used Sandileina's Rikkai naming system:) For Haru and Maru.

**Author's Notes: **Done for thirtyforthree LJ comm. Claimed the threesome: **Niou x Akaya x Marui.** (Order doesn't matter really). I am currently in love with the HaruMaru pairing, but MarKiri is still sitting in my mind as well. So what's better than a threesome? XD

Enjoy the third shot! (There's twenty-seven more to come)

**Warnings: **Suggestive themes! A poor nameless OC. x)

**Title: **Room Rules  
**Theme: **05. Claim  
**Summary: **Niou lays down some rules for his new roommate.

* * *

Niou smirked evilly at his new roommate. 

"I've got some rules, buddy," stated Niou, drawling out the 'buddy' on purpose.

The new guy nodded nervously, willing his knees to stop shaking. Niou's smirk sure was scary.

"I'm Niou, but I doubt you didn't know that already. You stay on your side of the room at all times except when you have to go to the bathroom, and even then you will stay as far away from my bed as possible. Don't go having cold showers in the bathroom at night; I don't care about any of your wet dreams no matter how erotic they are. God knows how much I need my sleep.

"Keep your dirty clothes in you hamper after you finish using them; I don't like messy rooms. Anything I find on my side of the floor that happens to be yours, I throw away. This rooms is divided into two by this tape I laid down here, see? If you step one foot over the line, you will find yourself living a sad, tragic and prank-full life. Same goes for any of your friends and/or boyfriends." Niou continued on before the boy could protest his assumed preferences.

"I turn on the radio when I study here on Mondays and Thursdays from 3 to 5 in the afternoon. So if that bothers you, study over at the library, that's what it's for besides making out behind tall shelves.

"You will not touch anything that's mine; not my toothbrush, not my bed, not my side of the desk. Questions?"

"Uh, yeah," answered the new guy. "Who're they?" He pointed to the two snuggling sleeping figures on Niou's bed.

"They're mine, which means you cannot touch them. At all."

"...what're they doing on your bed?"

Niou raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you really want to know? Well, if you must, they ended up there, because Maru was seducing Akaya and everybody knows Akaya can't resist Maru so they came over and decided to ravish me. Quite fun, actually, see--"

"OK! Alright, I get the point..."

"Good, now unpack quickly and leave us in peace. Come back in two hours, and in two hours only, unless you want to take a chance and catch us doing stuff you wouldn't even imagine in your dreams, and have the image printed in your mind of me topping both these two with sweat glistening on us and our faces fixed with ecstasy..."

Niou was pleased to see the new guy throw his luggage on the other unoccupied bed, and make a beeline for the door.

"Nice meeting you, then...whoever you are."

The silver-haired boy closed the door and joined his two lovers on his bed. "You're both awake, aren't you?

"Of course we were, Haru," answered Marui turning to his left to give Niou a kiss. "It's fun watching you scare your roommates."

"Yeah, Niou-senpai," chimed in Kirihara, turning to face the two. "Wasn't that the fourth one you scared off already?"

"Hm, think so." Niou leaned over Marui to kiss Kirihara, too. "Who cares, anyway? More private time for us."

"I'll move in with you after this one goes away," grinned Marui, enjoying the little show above him. "Then we'll sneak Akaya in when he graduates."

"Would your rules still apply to us?" asked Akaya between kisses.

Niou chuckled before saying, "You could always break a few."

* * *


	4. Lion King

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Prince of Tennis. Or Lion King. Borrowed Sandileina's 'Maru' for this one.

**Warning**/s: DRABBLE! xD

'Bout time I updated? xP Anyway, I'm also going to shamelessly advertise my two new AtoShishi one-shots! Yay! (They're my second OTP.)

This one's short and drabbley...

* * *

**Lion King  
**_20. Comfort  
_The trio watch Lion King.

"Noo, Mufasa!!" shouted Marui and Kirihara simultaneously.

Niou looked at his two lovers amusedly. They were both clutching each other and sniffling as the room filled with sad music.

"You can't just leave your son like that!" Marui was saying, pouting cutely as he wiped away his tears.

"Maru, it's just a show," said Niou, snickering.

"But it's not _just_ a show, Niou-senpai!" argued Kirihara, his eyes threatening to cry too. "It's a _lion's _show."

"...what?"

"You know, we think lions are the kings of the jungle and all that," explained Kirhara. "Tough and strong, but they have feelings, too! And now, Mufasa-san couldn't say goodbye to Simba-kun so he's sad and—and," he sniffled, "how would you feel if we died and couldn't say goodbye to you?" They both sobbed.

Niou raised an eyebrow. "Well, that would be different, of course. I mean, we're human, and they're just--" Niou didn't bother to finish his sentence as the other two sobbed dramatically louder.

Marui leaned his head on Niou's shoulder, looking up at the other. "Promise to tell me goodbye and 'I love you' whenever you can, OK?" Kirihara nodded solemnly from Marui's right.

Niou sighed. "Yes, goodbye and I love you. Can we just finish the movie? It's not even halfway done yet."

Kirhara pouted at them. "But what if we died and we couldn't make love for the last time?"

Niou looked at the two. "I'm going to die soon if I keep putting up with all of this."


	5. Pet Store

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Prince of Tennis nor any of its characters. Borrowed Haru and Maru, and one phrase (Like gladiators!) from Sandileina.

**Author's Notes: **Done for thirtyforthree LJ comm. Claimed the threesome: **Niou x Akaya x Marui.** (Order doesn't matter really). I am currently in love with the HaruMaru pairing, but MaruKiri is still sitting in my mind as well. So what's better than a threesome? XD

Enjoy the third shot! (There's twenty-seven more to come)

SO this one was written a long-ish time ago. And I've only gotten around to updating my account. So here ya go. Enjoy!

**Warnings: **Er, maybe a sort of reference to Naruto. Ish. Some KiriNiou action. Ish. One swear word.

**Title: **Pet Store  
**Theme: **25. Pets  
**Summary: **The trio search for a pet at the pet store. Pity the store clerk.

* * *

The store clerk wiped his forehead nervously as he followed his only three customers. Said customers were giving off this aura of trouble (and really inappropriate behaviour) that made the clerk extra-alert and cautious. 

"That hamster with the stripy fur! That's totally the one I want," stated Kirihara Akaya, pointing to the cage behind him. He turned to the fidgetting store clerk. "I'll take it."

"You have to actually ask how much it is before buying it," said Niou Masaharu as he bent down to study the mentioned hamster closely. Deep black eyes stared back at him unblinkingly. It wasn't long before human and animal were engaged in a staring contest.

Kirihara snorted as Niou looked away from the hamster and wiped his eyes. He scooped up the little animal by its furry black and white fur, letting it rest on his hand before turning to reply to Niou.

"Three hundred yen," the store clerk answered quickly, cutting off whatever Kirihara was going to retort with. "No bargains."

"That's so not a deal," spoke up Marui Bunta, who was cradling a white rabbit close to him. The redhead walked over to them, nuzzling the forehead of his newly found friend. "Isn't this guy cuter, though? Look at him, Aka-chan."

Leaning in, Kirihara poked the rabbit's nose with his free hand, giggling as blood-red eyes blinked up at him cutely. "Yeah! I'll take him, then!" He paused before adding (with an exasperated look at Niou), "How much is it?"

"Four hundred and fifty yen," replied the clerk, moving out of the way quickly as Niou approached the other two closer.

"You do know the downside with having rabbits, right?" asked Niou, eyebrow raised as he kept his distance from said animal.

"They have downsides?" Marui frowned thoughtfully, not noticing Kirihara wince and back away from him as well. "What's so bad about them, Store Clerk-san?"

Said person pointed down to his nameplate. "It's Pein. And rabbits tend to--"

"Pein?" repeated Marui, face lighting up. "Pein as in like, Akats--AH!" Marui felt something stick to his sweatshirt. The redhead looked down immediately to confirm that yes, the cold-icky-sticky-like thing just came from the innocent-looking rabbit. "You have GOT to be kidding me."

"Er, yes, rabbits tend to…er…poop…a lot…" finished Pein lamely. He quickly excused himself to get some tissues.

The other two were laughing at the redhead's predicament. Kirihara tried to muffle his laughter by burying his head in Niou's chest, which helped little. Niou just laughed openly as Marui glared at them both.

"What incredibly great boyfriends you both are," complimented Marui sarcastically as he pulled of his shirt, careful not to let his skin touch the brown figures on his shirt.

"Indeed we are," said Niou, calming down to smirk at the shorter teen with amusement. He dodged the stained shirt thrown at him, pulling the still laughing Kirihara with him.

"You know what else was incredibly great, Maru-senpai?" asked Kirihara, smirking at the other. He finally had some good blackmail!

"Yes, yes," grumbled Marui, crossing his arms grumpily as he shivered in his half-naked state. "The look on my face as the rabbit deposited his shit on me."

Kirihara snickered again, still holding on to the front of Niou's chest. "Got that right, Maru-senpai!"

"Alright, settle down now, Akaya," drawled Niou, gently taking off the second year's grip on him. He took off his jacket and handed it to Marui mockingly. "I suppose you'll need this?"

"Shut up, Haru," muttered Marui, wearing the offered clothing quickly. Closing up the buttons, he added, "And fine, don't get a rabbit."

"Well, what am I supposed to get then?" whined Kirihara in a desperate tone.

"There are a hundred more options in this shop," reminded Niou. He tugged the younger one down the aisle to look at a certain pet. "C'mon, there's something real cool here."

Marui followed close behind them, sulkily tangling his hand with Niou's. "Knowing you, Haru, it's probably something dangerous."

"It's a snake," breathed out Kirihara, pressing his hands against the glass to get a better look. The dark green reptile slithered over and raised his head in level with Kirihara's, who pressed his face closer.

"A cobra, to be exact," said Niou, smirking at Marui's frowning face. "I'll pay for half of it, if you wanna buy it."

"Really?" whispered Kirihara in an awed voice, finally taking his gaze off the snake to look at the other two.

"But you have to feed it with…" Marui scrunched up his nose, looking back at the snake. "Rats."

Kirihara's face lit up with glee. "You know what we could do?!" He bounced up and down slightly before reaching in his pocket to retrieve something. It was the hamster from before, which Kirihara had shoved into his pants carelessly so no one would buy it before him. "Buy this hamster and the snake and then watch the snake eat the hamster whole and swallow it and it'll be so awesome!"

Someone squeaked behind them, and the trio turned round to see Pein with a handful of tissues.

"I, uh, really think that's not such a good idea," he said, offering the tissues to the grumbling Marui ("A little late for these, don'tcha think?). "And you're not supposed to put animals into your pocket either."

"It fits my pocket anyway," replied Kirihara, glaring. "How much's the snake?"

"More importantly, is it poisonous?" added in Marui warily.

"_Most _importantly," drawled Niou. "Can we breed it?"

"Haru!" reprimanded Marui, shoving the other slightly. "Why would you want to breed it?"

"Oooh!" Kirihara grinned. "So we'd have lots of snakes and we'd watch them fight it out! Like gladiators!"

"Yeah, what the bratling said," snickered Niou. He glanced at the pale store clerk amusedly. "We'll figure out the breeding part on our own, I suppose."

"Er, if that's what you want," replied Pein, smiling warily. "That will be nine hundred yen. If you'll follow me to the counter, and sign off the paperwork, we'll have it delivered to you by Saturday."

"Five days from now?" whined Kirihara, looking longingly back and forth from the hamster and the snake.

"And extra hundred yen if you want it the day after tomorrow," offered Pein. He just wanted to get the three out of the store as soon as possible before they decided to observe the eating habits of snakes.

"One thousand and five hundred yen," answered Niou, leading the way to the counter as he dragged the other two with each hand. "The gladiator thing would be extremely entertaining to watch, so we'll get two of those cobras."

Kirihara cheered, glomping Niou from behind happily. "You're the best, Haru-senpai." He pressed closer to initiate a long kiss.

"Only for our bratling," muttered Niou against said bratling's lips. They continued their rough lip attacking, much to the horror of Pein, who quickly looked away and pushed the papers toward Marui to sign.

"Yeah, just look away," said Marui, grabbing the pen from the clerk's hands and writing his signature swiftly.

"R-right," replied Pein, coughing. "Er, wouldn't you…er…feel awkward with them…like that?"

Marui snorted as he handed back the papers. "What, it's not like I'm a third wheel," he raised his voice considerably higher so the both his preoccupied boyfriends could hear him, "Even though I'm really feeling like one now."

Niou pulled away from the panting Kirihara. "Well, we'll have to fix that, won't we?"

"Get a move on then, Maru-senpai," muttered Kirihara, wrapping his arms loosely around Niou's neck. "We're five minutes away from my house, anyway."

"You expect me to give you a piggyback ride?" questioned Niou, eyebrow raised as Kirihara's legs rested around his waist.

"Why else would I be on your back?" mocked Kirihara.

Niou rolled his eyes but started walking out the store anyways. "You coming, Maru?" He called over his shoulder.

"Yeah!" shouted Marui after them. He turned back to the clerk, popping a piece of gum into his mouth as he did so. "Well, looks like we'll be having some fun tonight," he grinned cheekily. "See you around, Pein."

Pein waved as the trio exited noisily. As the door closed behind them, he slumped over the counter, relieved. Those three were way too much for him.

Making a note to send them only male cobras, Pein pasted a smile on his face to greet the next slew of customers.

But as a an acrobat tumbled into the store, followed by a grumpy-looking boy and a Kansai-ben accent reprimanding the first redhead, Pein could tell that this was really an extremely unlucky day for him.

* * *

:)? Thoughts on who the next trio was? I think it was pretty obvious... 


End file.
